


High Stakes

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [13]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Assassins & Hitmen, Card Games, Drabble, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Slavery, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	High Stakes

The captain of the _Veil of Stars_ was rich, obnoxious and drunk. They were qualities Crawford liked in someone he was playing cards against.

"I'm bored with playing for money," he said, knowing how little ready cash his opponent had left. "Higher stakes?"

"Our Tuleerin to Adrigole mail contract against your pretty red-haired nav," the man slurred, so quickly that Schuldig must have shoved the idea in wholesale.

"Captain -" his first officer demurred, her lips thin.

" _Captain,_ " Ran said urgently.

It was almost hurtful that it was another ship's crewmember who saw he was going to win, Crawford thought cheerfully.


End file.
